Missing Out On Life
by JOjo29455
Summary: Harry Potter escapes the Dursley's house and lives with a snake until he goes to Hogwarts. He finds out that he has a twin brother and life gets twisted. Harry/Draco, Hermione/OC, Ron/Pansy. hehe first fanfic...yay! xD I do not own Harry Potter, I only made up the plot and Harry Potter's twin.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic yay :D dunno how this is supposed to work but I'll give it a shot :P Have fun reading.**

Harry James Potter stared out of the window of his "house" aka jail and let out a heartbreaking sigh. He started wondering if his life was going to be like for the rest of his life. Woe started creeping up on him, trying to steal his soul but Harry quickly regained his thoughts and got back to finishing his chores without another thought.

Poor Harry didn't know, he could have had a life that Dudely had right now (no not being fat, just having a happy mother and father that love you). But of course, Albus Dumbledore has to mess up his life doesn't he? No one knew that Harry didn't actually just disappear but Dumbledore took him away from this life because he thought Harry's twin brother was actually the chosen one because he had a V scare on his forehead while Harry had a lightning bolt.

He separated them fearing that Harry will somehow make his twin brother, Valentin, weak.

While Harry was having the life of a slave, Valentin was having paradise and became spoiled.

But you have to say, he is a wickedly handsome with red hair like his mother just more scarlet. His eyes were violet and he had a still pretty childish, lean figure.

Harry POV

'Seriously Dudely, stop pissing at the side of the toilet! the floor isn't the toilet, IT'S THE STUPID BOWL WITH WATER IN IT! First of all, it stinks, and second of all, I don't want to get anywhere get near your pee' I thought in my head.

As I finally finished up with cleaning the bathroom, I returned to my cupboard to take a 30 min rest.

I truly hated life right now. I'd rather much be dead. Or maybe I can escape from them! I can run away and take care of myself outside, get a job and live a life of my own.

I mean, if I survived not eating for 3 days straight and still doing work with it and having spiders as friends and getting beat up by my aunt and uncle, I'm pretty sure I can survive outside. I mean I can do a lot of work.

All I have to do is find out how to get out of this stupid hell hole. Maybe I can steal one of Aunt Petunia's bobby pins and use it as a pick to open the lock when they lock me here at night and I can sneak out with some of my "clothes" (rags) and find a place to stay for a while.

Then I can go to a restaurant to ask them if I can work there. I wonder if they will accept someone as young as me. All I can do is hope and wonder. After a few minutes of intense planning, I stood up to go find a bobby pin.

Valentin POV

Life was annoying, too many people ask for my autograph and people know every single tiny detail of my public _and_ my private life. One would think that being a celebrity is great and all ups and no downs.

Well let me tell you something, there are plenty of downs. But of course the ups most of the time overtake the downs (well at least for me).

I wonder where my twin is. I wonder what his life if is like. I always imagine him as a normal person with a normal happy life. A life where you don't have to deal paparazzi and had normal friends. I imagine him as nice and hard-working and being smart.

I know he's not dead because his name is still bright on the Potter Family-Tree. I sighed and walked into my room to reread the book about quidditch. I slowly fall asleep and soon enough I'm sound asleep.

Harry POV

*click*

'YESSSSSSSSS IT OPENED' I shouted in victory in my head. I slowly open the door and look around at the dark hallway leading to the front door.

I slowly creep out as quietly as possible and opened the door and closed it again quietly behind me and suddenly, I feel great victory.

I'm free…I'm free? I'M EFFIN FREE EVERYONE! HARRY POTTER IS FREEEE EVERYONE FEAR FOR POTTER IS NOW FREE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I run to the most lonely alley where I'm pretty sure my aunt and my uncle will never look. I make myself a bed with the clothes I brought along but before I could lie down someone picked me up by the collar of my shirt, slightly choking me.

I squealed with surprise and flailed my arms and legs around but it didn't help. The arms that were gripping me were stronger than my uncle's! They were like iron grips! Then I felt a rope getting tied around my wrists, binding them together and I soon felt them at my ankles too.

Then the person gagged me, preventing me from screaming and shouting and finally he faced my face towards him. He gave me a cruel cold smile and his acid green eyes felt like they were burning his soul away.

He cooed, "What are you doing out here all by yourself at night pretty boy? You might get caught!" He cackled loudly. I suddenly saw something slithering our way and realized it was a snake.

"Help!" I hissed through the gag. The snake gave me a shocked look (well if snakes could look shocked) and then quickly gave a quick something that looked like a nod and jumped up and struck him with lightning speed.

The man holding me gave a quick squeal and ran off. I gave the snake an appreciative look and the snake quickly undid the ropes and the gag, giving me the freedom of talking and as soon as I did I hissed out, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I am but may I ask you a question? Why did you save me?"

The snake tutted and hissed back, "First of all, what the hell are you doing out here all alone? Didn't you parents ever tell you it's bad to go out at night, much less, SLEEP OUTSIDE AT NIGHT! To answer your question, it is because you are one of the last people to speak the snake language."

"Snake language?" I ask. "I'm not speaking snake language, you're speaking English!"

The snake stared at me and hissed, "You do know you're hissing right now right? Nope, you're not speaking English. Now go to sleep young one, I'll watch after you as you sleep. There is more time for questions tomorrow."

I started to protest but the snake suddenly whacked me in the head with its tail and I fell unconscious.

 **The end of chapter one.**

 **Umm yeah…reviewing would be nice and yeah, don't judge, this is the first time I ever tried writing like this and I thought writing about Harry and a snake would be fun so yeah. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um so I got really bored and I started writing this and I honestly did try so don't judge too much if it's bad. Have fun reading though, I swear I'll make it a little more fun to read on the later chapters xD.**

Harry Potter POV

I woke up slowly and returned back from dream land to reality. Then the memories from last night came back and then suddenly I felt super scared but so happy because I can finally have a life of my own.

Then I realized that the snake I met last night and saved me from that creep was still there.

The snake slithered forward with a mouse in its mouth and dropped in front of my feet. I stared at the snake then asked, "Am I supposed to do something with this?"

"No duh, you're supposed to eat it you idiot" the snake hissed back.

"Um did you forget that I'm human? I don't eat mice, I eat real food." I said.

"What is it then? Fake food? Ugh whatever if you want food then, go hunt for it yourself. I'm not helping you any more" the snake hissed back angrily and swallowed the mouse it caught whole.

I stared at the snake a little bit more then asked, "What's your name and what gender are you. Oh and while you're at it tell me old you are and how I can speak to snakes. My uncle and aunt seriously wasn't lying when they said I was a freak right?"

"Well my name is Dregreph and I'm male if you can't tell by male masculine hissing and I'm 68 years old. And no you are not a freak, just a wizard."

'Damn this snake really is crazy, first he thinks I'm capable of eating raw mice and now he's telling me I'm a wizard' I thought.

I shuffled backwards a little bit, hoping maybe I won't catch the craziness the snake has.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't know that. Or else I have to say Dumbledore really is stupid and selfish and never came to check on you while you were with your relatives. Considering the fact you are out here and you are skinny as hell and look like you're 7 I guess that they really did hate you."

I started getting uncomfortable and I said, "Well then Dregreph, it was uhh nice meeting you and thank you for saving my life last night but I really have to get going right now and yeah. Have a nice-"

"You don't really expect me to leave you out here all alone did you. Oh come on don't look at me like I'm crazy, don't worry, when you turn eleven you'll get a letter saying you're go to Hogwarts and you'll see that I'm really not all that crazy. Now let's go find a suitable place for you to live, shan't we?"

I thought about rejecting the offer but after all the snake did to me, I thought I might as well follow him. We started walking to another place slowly and kept talking around just to know each other a little better.

Valentin POV

"Remember Valentin, you are going to school this August and you have to have a rally good first impression. To do that you have to be smart and be strong. Now go study some more of that herbology, yes I know it's boring but you have to be good at it. Imagine this, the boy-who-lived is actually really really lazy!"

I sigh in frustration as my father goes over the same lecture again for the 4th time this week. "Yes dad" I answer.

I look at my herbology book with hate and I swear I just saw the book trying to close itself.

I sigh again and I start rereading the 3rd chapter of the book. Seriously, cleaning up my room is better than this! Ok just kidding it isn't, I'm pretty great full of those house elves.

Then I daze off into space again and kept pretending I was reading and soon enough my father dismissed me and I run outside, throwing my forgotten book on the ground and grab a broomstick and start flying around our big quidditch pit.

Harry POV

On the way to our new "house", we found a half eaten burrito on the ground Andy decided to eat it. It was dirty but ten times better than the "food" that the Dursleys gave me.

No they didn't give me leftovers because those obese whales and skinny goat ate everything up and there was never anything left.

They give me usually inedible food and call me ungrateful if I don't eat it. Stupid.

We finally ended up by a random place and Dregreph told me to put one of my hands on this certain brick of the wall.

I really started wondering why I agreed with following this crazy snake and I put my hand on the brick like he instructed me to and surprisingly, the wall turned into a door.

The snake smirked at me, obviously knowing that I thought he was crazy and he proved me wrong.

I blushed and just walked through the door with him and we ended up in this wacky funny looking place called Diagon Alley. The door behind us closed and we started heading down the road.

We ended up at this place called Gringrotts, a wizarding bank run by ugly looking potato on legs aka gnomes.

"Can I go to the Potter vault?" I ask.

"Do you have your key?" The potato asked.

"No one ever gave me a key and plus, both my parents are dead and my aunt and uncle are not wizards." I answered.

The gnome looked at me obviously thinking I'm crazy.

"Well then, we have to take a blood test on you. Use this dagger and put 5 drops of your blood on this paper."

I wince in pain as the dagger cut into the skin of my palm and blood dropped onto the paper.

Then under the drops, words appeared and it said Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter and twin brother of Valentin Lucas Potter.

"Twin?" I ask. "Wait so I have a twin! And is he alive?"

The gnome shrugged and gave me a new key that popped out of the wall and said, " this is the key to the Potter vault."

The gnome and I went on this super fun roller coaster like ride and arrived when we opened the door, my jaw must have hit the ground, because what I saw here was a ton of gold, tons and tons of it.

 **So that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed and I also hope you will review and yeah. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter three…yay harry's going to go to Hogwarts in this chapter, ohhhh what house is he going to be in? i would seriously appreciate it if you review, cuz i'm kinda failing on coming up with ideas, i mean i know what this story is going to be about but i dunno what you guys want to read so yeah…**

 **ok anyways, have fun reading!**

Harry POV

After we got out of gringrotts with enough money to buy some food and a flat, we roamed around, trying to find a good flat. After I found one that I liked, we payed the money and got comfy in the house.

The house was not too big but not so small.

We roamed around a little more outside but decided that we were getting too tired so we went back into the flat.

As we laid in bed i asked, "Hey Dregreph, um…remember that time you told that there was going to be a letter sent to me saying i'm going to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah", the snake replied.

"Um…what and where is Hogwarts? Does it have hog warts? Is everyone there like you? Like you know…believe in magic?"

"First of all, i'm offended, we believe in magic because MAGIC IS REAL! NO WE ARE NOT CRAZY! THOSE WIZARDS LITERALLY HAVE WANDS AND THEY CAN DO SPELLS WITH THEM, I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! oh and no Hogwarts does not have hog warts, it's just called that. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards and they learn about magic there."

"Wait so i'll have a wand and…um a wand?"

"No you'll have books too, you'll have a cauldron to make potions and ingredients that go with them. You'll have a school uniform. You can also have a pet if you want to, and maybe also an owl to send letters to people. By the way, maybe we should change your last name, not for real but just to be safe."

"Umm ok then. Potions…right….umm…yeah. Maybe we should make it smith…uhh never mind, Harry Smith doesn't sound good. How about Harry Evans? No everyone knows my mother's last name… hmm how about Harry Kyle.. yeah that's fine. Ok so we're going to send the letter back and telling them to call me Harry Kyle."

"So if you're done with asking questions, i'm going to go to sleep. You should too if you don't want to be punished by me in the morning for falling asleep while I tell you about the wizard manners."

I made a face, I'm going to learn about wizard manners? How boring is that going to be? Ugh why did i agree to that lunatic snake again?

But before I could complain I got smacked in the head with his stupid tail again and the last thing i thought was, 'imma chop off his tail if he dares to do that again' and then i fell unconscious.

Third Person POV

As Harry learned more about the wizarding world and got more used to it, he actually started to get excited.

This is the first birthday that he was actually looking forward to. He slowly found out that not all people act like his aunt and uncle.

Dregreph told him stories about nice people and all the adventures he's been on. One of Harry's favorite one was about Dregreph once in human form and got to be a wizard for 3 days.

Valentin was excited but he also dread to get the letter telling him that he's going to Hogwarts.

He wanted to get new friends and all that stuff. He wanted to play quidditch and learn the dark arts.

But he dreaded the fact that he had to get perfect grades. His mother finally got his father to tell him to get perfect grades.

She knew he'd listen to everything his father said.

But of course, his dad told him (without his mother knowing) to set up clever pranks and not to be boring during the school year and that made a smile shine on Valentin's perfect chiseled face.

A few months later (i think)

Harry POV

THE LETTER CAMEEEEEEE OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY FUCKING LETTER CAME! TELLING ME TO COME TO HOGWARTS! THE HOGWARTS! I'M GOING TO BE A WIZARD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH AOSDGIFHAODIGHAOIDFNOQIW DHGFOIASDNGOIAGHOIQGHIOADG (fangirl style).

I stood up quickly, and smacked Dregreph out of his snake slumber.

Dregreph hissed dangerously but after I waved the letter all over his face, he understood finally and broke into a snake grin (technically it isn't grinning but yeah).

"I told you I wasn't crazy" Dregreph hissed.

"YEAH WHATEVER, IM GOING TO HOGWARTS! WHEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Yeah yeah ok chill dude, we're going on a trip to Diagon Alley to get all your supplies for school now."

*gasp* "HOW ARE YOU NO EXCITED? I'M GOING TO BE A WIZARD! AND THEN I'LL SHOW DUDELY WHO THE FUCKING BOSS IS THAT DICKHEAD WHALE THAT CALLS HIMSELF HUMAN!"

*snake sigh* "Yeah whatever, just so you know, you're not allowed to do magic out of school until you're 17 and you're not allowed to do magic in front of muggles."

"aww…but…but….ugh fine lets go to that Dragon Alley".

"You do know it's Diagon Alley right?"

"Whatever."

"Ok so what to first years need again?" Dregreph asked as we got to Diagon Alley.

I pulled out the letter and showed him:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scale

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"OH MY GOD CAN I GO GET A WAND FIRST? PLEASEEEEE? OH MY GOD!"

"No we are not getting the wand first. We are going to Madam Malkin's shop to buy your uniform first."

"awww….fine lets go."

I walked into Madam Malkin's shop with Dregreph hanging around my neck like a necklace.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin. Before I could even talk she ushered me behind some curtains.

There was already a boy there with a pale pointy face and hair so blonde it almost looked white. He looked really cute and handsome.

I got a little jealous but his hair looked funny because it was so slicked up so i just focused on that.

As I was getting measured, the boy beside me asked, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah."

"My father is getting my books and my mother is looking at the wands. Then I'm going to drag them to the racing brooms and hopefully convince my father to buy one for me. I don't get why first years can't have their own one." he said in a bored drawled voice.

"oh."

"Do you have a broom?"

I thought about the broom I had at the Dursley's, "Yeah."

"Lucky, do you play quidditch."

What the fuck is quidditch? "Ummm yeah rarely though."

"Cool! I'm thinking that maybe I can join the quidditch team next year. How about you?"

"Oh yeah sure…"

"What house do you think you'll get?"

"Umm I don't know…"

"Yeah well no one does know until the sorting hat tells you but I'm probably going to get

Slytherin. Imagine if I got Hufflepuff. I would die, or run away."

"Yeah…what were the houses again?"

"Slytherin, the one where my whole family has been, and they are the smart and cunning ones. Ravenclaw is for the smart ones. Gryffindor is for the stupid brave and stubborn people, those who never think of a plan and just do it. And then Hufflepuff is for the rest."

"Wow um…then i'll probably get into Slytherin..maybe?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Whats your surname?"

"P- oops I mean uhhhh Kyle…"

"Uhh..ok then, mine is Malfoy…you do know that p doesn't sound like k at all right…?"

"Yeah sorry I was thinking of my old parents that both died. I have a step mom and step dad."

"Oh…sorry."

"For what? Did you kill my parents?

"no hehe yeah um yeah-"

"You are done Mr. Kyle" Madame Malkin broke into the conversation.

"Thank you Miss, here is the money"

"You're welcome, good bye."

"Bye Kyle!"

"Bye Malfoy."

I left the shop and Dregreph started snake laughing around my neck.

"Oh shut up Dregreph."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

*hmph*

"that conversation wasn't that awkward was it?"

"You have a broomstick?"

"Well technically I do…"

*sigh*

We walked around some more, buying our things in order, making the wand one of the last ones on the list. Ugh that stupid snake is so annoying!

When we finally walked out of Flourish and Blotts I realized the next item on the list is my wand!

I'm finally getting my wand! oh my god! :D

We walked over to the shop that Dregreph had said sells wands.

The shop said: Ollivander's

I walked into the store excitedly and Ollivander came out of a place and said, "Oh hello! Looking for a wand eh? Well then lets get started."

Ollivander started putting measuring tapes around me which started to measure themselves and Ollivander was starting to look through wands for me.

Suddenly Ollivander shoved me a random wand but as soon as i touched it, he shouted, "NOO" and snatched the wand back and put it back into the box

After tons more of wands, where I thought he was starting to get tired but he looked even more excited, he mumbled about "hard customer eh?" and finally he gave me another wand and as soon as I touched it, it felt warm.

It felt like home.

"Ahhh phoenix feather and holly wood, 11 inches, nice and supple. Really strange combination, also very powerful"

"Thank you very much Ollivander, here is 7 galleons and i hope you have a nice day!"

"You too Harry"

As I walked out I think i heard him say under his breath, 'Potter'.

Valentin POV

OMG I'M GETTING MY WAND NOW! OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS!

As I walked in with my parents, Ollivander said, "James Potter and Lily Evans, so nice to see you again! Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow? Right ? Nice for charms."

"Oh yes!" My mother exclaimed.

"And Mr. Potter! Mahogany Wand right? Eleven inches, pliable, a bit stronger, excellent for transfiguration right?"

"Oh yes wonderful." My father commented.

"And who do we have here?"

"I'm Valentin Lucas Potter"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, your face looks just like your mother and your body like your father. Those eyes are really unique though, I don't think there was ever a Potter with violet eyes."

I just smiled and let him measure me and try to find some wands for me. I tried every single one.

I thought he was going to get annoyed but he started getting happier. I think he also muttered something about "just like his twin" but i'm pretty sure my head just made that up.

Just when I thought he was going to give up, he found it. The wand was so warm, but not overbearingly. It felt joyous.

"Ahhh, Maple wood, 13 inches and has a dragon heartstring core. It also has supple flexibility.

This wand is for traveling and not home-staying i must tell you. You're probably an adventurous person eh?"

"Wow…I mean i guess i kinda am, thank you Mr. Ollivander! Here's your 8 galleons."

Olliver just smiled at me and my mother and father pulled me out of the shop.

I HAVE A WAND, A WAND ONLY FOR MY OWN WAND OMFG! HEHEHEHEHEHE

I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO SCHOOL

Harry POV

After a few weeks of impatiently waiting and talking excitedly and getting slapped by Dregreph's tail a several times to shut up, today was the day i was going to school!

We arrived at the train station but my ticket said, platform 9 3/4.

"Um platfrom 9 3/4, seriously? Dregreph, are you sure you guys are not crazy? I mean I know I said that a lot of times but seriously, are you?"

*sigh* "Just go through the wall between 9 and 10 and you'll get there, and you'll realize for the 100th time that I am not crazy."

"Ok ok! jeeze!"

I walk through the wall and then suddenly I appear in a different atmosphere with a slight buzzing feeling in the air. Like magic.

"Come on, let's get on quickly before there are no more seats left." Dregreph hissed, sounding kind of annoyed.

"right" I answered back.

We quickly find a seat but I can't get my trunk up but suddenly, the redhead twins that i saw before came and asked _at the same time,_ "Do you need help?"

I stared at them for a second and then quickly replied, "yes…yes…"

Then they grinned and quickly grabbed my trunk and lifted it up with ease and put it away.

"Thank you, I'm Harry P-uhh-Kyle"

"Your welcome, Harry P-uhh-Kyle, We're Fred Weasley and George Weasely" the twins said in unison, grinning even wider.

Fred and George stalked off and I sat down, damn it, i almost said Potter again! I really need to break that habit.

I sat down and the train started with a HOOT.

I watched as the scene of London as it went by.

As the train ride kept going on, another redhead (the same red as the twins) appeared and asked, "Umm can I sit here, most of the other seats are taken."

"Uhhh sure? I guess. I'm Harry Kyle." YESSSS I DIDN'T SAY POTTER HHAHAHAHAHA BEAT THAT HABIT!

"Oh, cool, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ooh you're Fred and George's brother?"

"Yeah and i'm also brothers to 4 other siblings."

"Damn, stuffy family eh?"

"Yeah, it sucks sometimes."

"Oh…huh."

Then it got quite until a brown bushy haired girl appeared and asked, "have you seen a toad anywhere?"

But before we could answer, the Malfoy person appeared with 2 other people and shoved her out of the way, calling her a waste of space and that muggles shouldn't be allowed here.

"Kyle? Sitting with this blood-traitor here are you now? Come on, I can show you where you can find real friends."

He held out his hand. I looked at it and i heard Dregreph hiss, "Take it, seriously, this time i'm not crazy, actually take it."

I take his hand and say, "Call me Harry."

Malfoy boy smiled evilly and said, "Call me Draco."

Ron looked at me shocked and then looked mad.

"Well I don't want to sit next to future death-eater and Slytherin anyways." Ron grumbled who later stood up and stalked off.

As soon as Draco and his 2 people sat down, another red-head came in, but this time, his hair was scarlet, not orange like the Weasleys.

"Um that boy outside looked really upset, what did you tell him?"

Draco gawked at the boy, obviously knowing who he was. I didn't know him so i started talking, "He got mad at Draco here because he knew that Draco wanted to be in Slytherin and called him a future death-eater."

"Oh, well then that was stupid of him. I'm Valentin Potter by the way, nice to meet you."

I tried so hard not to choke on my breath and look shocked so I turned Malfoy style and turned off all emotions.

"Oh, uhh *cough* I'm Harry Kyle." I answered, voice a little strangled.

"Nice to meet you Kyle. You remind me a lot of my father. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Ah…a Malfoy, I knew you were one, you look exactly like one. Elegant, pale, pointed. *sighs* Well, I'll be seeing you around guys. Let's all hope we end up in the house we want!"

"yep!" we both answered at the same time.

He left and I hiss whispered to Dregreph, "He's a potter Dregreph! and He's also in first year, meaning he can only be my twin!"

"Yeah i think so too."

"Are you hissing to your necklace?" Draco said suddenly, looking confused.

"Ummm…yeah?"

Draco looked unconvinced.

"Can I trust you Draco?"

"Yes Harry, you can trust me."

"Ok, I'm parselmouth and this necklace is actually a real snake so…"

"wow…you're one of the Slytherins!"

"Huh?"

"You know, Salazer Slytherin? He's the founder of the house Slytherin. He could speak parselmouth and everybody else that has his blood in them can."

"Oh…cool"

We talked about random things for the rest of the ride and when we finally got there, I got so excited that everything was a blur until Professor McGonagall shouted out, "Po-I mean, Kyle, Harry."

I looked around anxiously, hoping no one knew what the end of Po- was.

I walked on up to the chair and put the sorting hat on.

'Hmmm tough mind, well, what house do you want to be in?'

'Wow! you can talk in my head? That's so cool!'

'I asked what house you want to be in not to comment about me, even though i like it.'

'right right sorry! Umm I heard Slytherin was good?'

'Then it will be-' "SLYTHERIN!"the hat blurted out to the whole school.

Claps came and then everything fell into a confused buzz again.

Valentin POV

"Po-I mean, Kyle, Harry."

What? That sounded a lot like his last name…whatever.

I keep on whispering to my childhood friends and then suddenly i heard:

"Potter, Valentin!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach but i burned them with fire.

I walked up confidently to the chair and the hat.

I heard people behind me gasp, obviously knowing my name

I sat down graciously and elegantly, just the way my mother taught me.

I put the hat on and the hat looked through my mind.

'Well…well…what have we got here. Gryffindor you want to be in? Is that the house you _really_ want to be in?'

'Yes i do, if i don't, well…i don't know, i guess my parents will be fine with it but still.'

'fine then.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was loads of clapping and shouting and smiling. I smiled.

 **I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! YAYYAYAYAYA BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS, REVIEWWWWW I'M GETTING MAD, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 1 REVIEW FROM SOMEONE! X-(**

 **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yaysies! I got a few reviews! finally! thank you so much for some of your honesty and all that stuff and yeah i took some advice and i hope this chapter will be more enjoyable than the other ones, btw, if you haven't realized, this whole story is going to be OCC from the original story so if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Oh and more reviews would be nice, i'll accept them with open arms :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(oh and thank you to IAmThePokemonprincess, akalia, Animegirl1279, RavonKnight, dela1, and NekoDarkness for reviewing :) )**

 **(oh and you should totally visit Zhang Jia Jie, wonderful place)**

 **Oh wait before we start! um there might be other short relationships that Harry gets into (draco also) that aren't drarry.**

Harry POV

"-arry, wake up! HARRY WAKE UP!" Draco's voice called.

"huh?" i say as a wake up.

Then i felt my world tumbling around and somehow find myself on the floor in an awkward position.

"Wake up you sleepy head! we're going to be late for our first breakfast and our first classes!"

Breakfast? Classes? Huh? Oh right! i'm so stupid, I'M AT HOGWARTS NOW!

*mini mental snoopy dance*

"Right! yes!"

I clumsily stand up as if i were drunk and tried to find balance. I randomly pulled off my pjs and pulled on sum really loose jeans from my cousin and a plain white t-shirt. Then a grabbed my robe and turned around to see Draco blushing a little that immediately turned into a disgusted face.

"If you're going to sleep in the same room as me, you'll have to change your closet, like seriously? what is that?"

I look at my clothes then look up at him again, "they're called jeans, and this shirt is made of cotton."

"I know that, it's just.. ugh whatever. Let's go eat breakfast, do you have everything?"

"yep, k, let's go!"

I run around a little but calm down and walk down the hall with Draco do the breakfast tables.

Draco POV

Harry pulled his pjs off of him and he was like some kind of fallen angel that looked like it was abused. I wanted to pull him into a hug and never let him go and tell him it's alright. he's so imperfectly pretty!

*blush* Malfoys aren't supposed to think like that, Malfoys aren't allowed to be gay, we have to keep the family going, unless my significant other in the future takes a male pregnancy potion, yeah you heard right, i'm not taking it, the other one is.

Harry turns around and i realize that i'm still blushing and quickly turned my face in a disgusted one and looked down at his clothes. "If you're going to sleep in the same room as me, you'll have to change your closet, like seriously? what is that?"

Harry looks at his clothes and then looks up at me again with those innocent avada green eyes. "They're called jeans, and this shirt is made of cotton."

i mentally did a face palm

"I know that, it's just..ugh whatever. let's go eat breakfast, do you have everything?"

"Yep k, let's go!"

I try not to face palm again when Harry started running around excitedly like a 4 year old boy on christmas. Then he calmed down again, finally!

We arrive at the great hall and sit down to eat breakfast, most of my other friends were there too, and 2 of them are eating like pigs, ew.

"What class do you have first?" I ask him.

He pulls out his schedule and looks at it and then finally says, "I have transfiguration first!"

"Oh cool, me too!"

We excitedly (well, as excited as a Malfoy can ever get) talked about everything that might happen in this school.

We arrived at our seat at 8 AM sharp and i impatiently waited, glancing at my watch every few seconds, looking around with a slight glare. Harry on the other hand was staring around the room with big curious eyes. In those eyes i also saw mischief and pure joy, and i realize i chose such a great friend, i'm going to have to get ready for some prank wars with the weasel twins, and we'll win *mental smirk*

"Hello class, I'm Professor McGonagall and i'll be your transfiguration for probably 7 years." said the cat who was sitting on the desk which turned into their professor.

Then the youngest weasel boy stumbled into the classroom panting.

"Ronald Weasley, late for your first class on your first year? You're giving a bad impression you know?"

" 'M sorry Professor McGonagall." weasel muttered

"Detention at dinner, meet me here at 6 PM _sharp_ "

"Yes ma'am." mumbled weasel

"So now that that is dealt with, lets do attendance shall we not?"

After she called all of our names she started with her boring speech, which I was expecting, and my glare turned into a bored expression.

Harry started looking less excited and started to scowl slightly. heh he looks cute when he scow- did i just say he looked cute? Well…he is cute…even straight people would say he's cute. Whatever….

The speech took the whole class to say, *sigh* i tried to ignore the pins and needles on my butt as i walk next to harry down to our next class, potions, yessssss.

Harry POV

Transfiguration class sucked, all we did was listen to Professor McGonagall's stupid speech/lecture and making my butt fall asleep.

If this is what potions and the rest of the classes are going to be like, then i might as well just kill myself, this is more boring than to listen to Dudley's ranting. But then again, that means someone has to clean up after me…unless i drown myself!.

I already started reading a little about potions from the books that we had to buy and it seemed a lot like cooking and i guess i'm ok at that (exceptions of a few burnt bacons…and where i learned that whales are actually dangerous)

When Draco and I got to potions, i was welcomed by a chilly glare from the teacher. It also gave me a sharp stinging headache from looking at him, creepy. No but seriously, why is he already glaring at me? I mean I didn't exactly do anything to him yet, or mess up with anything. Who is he to judge me when he hasn't even talked to me yet, stupid ass bitch **hmph**.

Then I hear a rustle from the back of the room and the door clicking open and the freckled weasel coming into the class with ruffled hair and messy clothes and his stuff was already all rumpled up and we only had _one_ class, only one! For god's sake, he needs to learn something about time management or something.

"Mr. Weasley, how so nice of you to join us today. 10 points from Gryffindor for being late to class. You will also be coming to detention tomorrow." Professor Snape said in a chilly tone that would make the death reaper feel jealous. But LOLOLOLOLOL he got detention and lost points that probably don't exist yet on his first day here. Like seriously, I bet Gryffindor has -10 points now. How would that look? Oh right, back to class. Focus…

Professor Snape started with a speech and I lost all hope for the rest of the classes and this one too. But then he stopped and suddenly looked me and asked me. "Where would you find a bezoar?" I thought for a second, then answered, "The cupboard?" Half of the class snickered at my answer and the professor gave me the infamous death glare and told me, "Now is not a time to play around Potter." I answer, "Well it is more reasonable than looking for a goat and getting a stone out of it's stomach now isn't it?" I smirked back at his angry face.

This is definitely going to be one of my favorite classes lol. I started to plan in my head on all the pranks I could pull on this old bat that they gave as our potions master. Maybe neon pink hair would be nice…is that even possible? I'm going to have to ask Draco about that later. Draco is really nice you know…first real friend that I could ever trust.

Valentine POV

First day of classes and someone from his house had _already_ lost 10 points from the house cup. Seriously? Honestly, why are all the Weaselys in Gryffindor anyways? The twins should be in Slytherin with all those nasty tricks and pranks they do. I guess it made sense that Charlie was in this house because he _is_ a dragon tamer and all that. Seriously, I don't think even a brave Gryffindor would do that type of job. Could kill you in 3 months if you're not gifted or talented enough. Percy should either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin because seriously, that dude has some brains but will do anything to get to his dream.

Harry Kyle…he reminded me of my dad. He literally looks like him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some kind of connection to our family. His eyes looked like he's been through enough that even a whole average man's life wouldn't compare to his 11 years of life. My mom told me I once had a twin brother but someone kidnapped him, He was called Harry, Could he be my twin brother?

Well, he has Malfoy on his side. I won't ever find out I guess then, cuz I'm not being friends with anyone who is friends with Malfoy. My father told me to ignore him or taunt him, pull pranks on him. Maybe he could ask the twins for some help…

My dad told me to aim for their looks, Malfoys love their looks. It's what their pride revolves around 40% of the time. Maybe I can make him look somewhat like his ugly "bodyguards".

Ok, no more thinking about people and being in imagination world, time to come back to reality. I learned this form my dad, said I should always be in reality because life is too short to be in imagination.

But then I heard Professor Snape's horrendous voice and thought maybe reality was just a little _too_ harsh this time and I seeped back into imagination.

 **I need help, I seriously do. Any ideas for what should come next will be highly appreciated. I have a really really BIG picture of what the story is but I need some tiny little adventures before getting into the big real thing :D so yeah help will be helpful. Also this is one** **a. I take review with open arms and I suggest to stick to feedback or things nice :)**

 **Love yall :3**


End file.
